pikes_lagoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pike and the Singin' Salmon
"It's a mechanical fish that sings catchy songs!" - Pike "'''Pike and the Singin' Salmon"' is the fourth episode of the first season of Pike's Lagoon. It is the fourth episode overall. It premiered on August 18, 2018. It is the first episode to be written by Ryan Oldis and Ben Brown. Synopsis Pike shows her new "Singin' Salmon Sampson" to Cecile, who thinks it's possessed by a demonic spirit. Plot At Pike's house, Pike is showing Cecil a Singin' Salmon that she found on the shore, which Cecil doesn't get at all. Pike explains that it sings songs, which she demonstrates by pushing its red button. Pike dances along to it while Cecil sits in confusion/annoyance. At the end of the song, it makes distorted/farting sounds, that Pike herself doesn't understand but she loves it regardless. Cecil, however, is convinced that the mechanical fish is an evil demon. Pike tries to get it to play another song, but it just makes Cecil more paranoid. The salmon starts singing on its own and this convinces Cecil that it is evil and she decides to dispose of it. She takes the singin' salmon and darts outside with it. She repeatedly bashes her head into it, which catches the attention of Limbo who looks to see what all the commotion is about. He sees her destroy the salmon, and Limbo just closes the door to his room, he doesn't even want to know. Pike is upset that Cecil broke her salmon, which Cecil mistakes for being thanked. Suddenly, an evil spirit exits the mouth of the decapitated salmon, and Cecil is seen wearing a Ghostbusters costume while telling it to go back where it came from. Characters * Pike * Cecile * Limbo ''(non-speaking cameo) * Brooke the Mermaid (pictured) * Seasquatch (pictured) * Frilligan (pictured) * Spike (pictured) * Feike (pictured) Videos Episode Deleted scene Trivia * Cecil wears a [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ghostbusters Ghostbusters] costume at the end of the episode while music similar to the Ghostbuster's theme plays. * The original title of the episode was "Pike and the Salmon Demon", but Lenard changed it because he didn't want people to jokingly call it "Pike and the Semen Demon". Though, he later deleted this statement for unknown reasons. * This is the first episode to feature Pike's updated character design. * Spike and Feike, Pike's parents, appear as photos in Pike's house. * Brooke the Mermaid appears in the background on a movie poster for "The Mean Mermaid", releasing in November 2002. It may possibly be a parody/reference of the 1989 film, "The Little Mermaid". * The Seasquatch also makes an appearance in the form of a poster in Pike's house, with a slightly different design. * A deleted scene from the episode was uploaded to Lenstar Extras on October 26, 2018. In it, Pike dances to the salmon's song while Cecil stares in confusion. It makes farting/distorted sounds towards the end of it and Cecil says "what the hell was that last part?", which Pike doesn't even know why. It then gains a glowing red aurora while making demonic sounds. Gallery Pike and the singin salmon.png Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes